


One Intrusive Thought After Another

by rcwiggins



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit is a nasty boy, Remus is... idk, idk what your expecting, pre Dealing With Intrusive Toughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcwiggins/pseuds/rcwiggins
Summary: Deceit knows about what Thomas thinks he wants, so why not have fun proving him wrong.





	One Intrusive Thought After Another

            Deceit paces about in his room, pondering on what his next plan of attack should be. After the previous episode, Virgil would be on watch for him, and Logan would be ready to talk Thomas out of any ideas that Deceit might come up with. Because his failed attempt at a disguise for Logan, he was left to reevaluate his costume for each side, along with the wording he uses.

            Coming to a stop, Deceit removes his hat and runs his hands through his hair. Thomas is to determined to be honest with himself, far to determined. How long will he fight against all of the good Deceit is trying to do for him? How badly does he want to listen to the harsh society that enforces rules built on deception? Why is he so adamant on the truth?

            Looking up, Deceit realizes what he can do. Remus. The dark side of the imagination, and the dirty truth of Thomas's mind. Thomas might be a good person morally, but logically, these thoughts _aren't_ normal, or so Thomas will think. Moving out of the door, Deceit walk down the dark hallway to Remus's door. Reaching it, Deceit knocks and waits for Remus to answer.

            "One moment!" a shrill voice answers through the wood of the door, "I'm planning on a thought to keep him awake tonight. What do you like better, dismemberment or stabbing?"

            "I won't tell you if you let me in," Deceit responds. 

            "Oh!" Deceit hears footsteps jogging to the door, then a click as it opens, "Hello, Deceit. Come on in"

            Stepping into the room, Deceit hides his disgust at the scene Remus is laying out, almost like a full movie production. A body lays dead on the ground, without any visible wounds, but it is unnerving nonetheless. Remus motions to it, "Like I said, dismemberment or stabbing?"

            "Oh, defiantly not stabbing. However, I came here only for this."

            "Okay, then start talking."

            Deceit looks at Remus, knowing that if he phrases everything correct, Remus won't be able to insert anything to inappropriate. "I don't need you to show the truth to Thomas and the other sides. You could not be the most honest side of them all if you do as I say. You can't be deceitful to yourself. You are not more powerful then Roman will ever be. Don't look at the influence you have over Thomas! Why, you can't produce more fear then Virgil!"

            Remus looks to the terror he is planning, looking more thoughtful then Deceit had ever seen him.

            "That sounds neat. But I think I need to up my plan," Remus says.

            Deceit forces himself to look back at the scene, already thinking that it would be enough. "What are you planning on doing?"

           Remus doesn't answer, but just looks at Deceit and laughs.


End file.
